


Keep This Love In A Photograph

by headscarvesandtattoos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headscarvesandtattoos/pseuds/headscarvesandtattoos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Drink your tea," Harry says. "I wanna take a picture of you drinking it."<br/>Louis rolls his eyes but picks up the tea cup in front of him. "Do you have to bring that thing everywhere?" Louis asks, referring to Harry's camera.<br/>"Lou," Harry pouts. "I'm with my love in the city of love, I need to capture this." </p><p>or the one where Harry buys a camera and picks up a new hobby</p><p>(inspired by the picture of Harry with his camera that was posted today)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep This Love In A Photograph

It was never meant to turn into anything serious. Harry was just shopping one day when he came across an old camera. It sparked his interest and without a second thought, Harry bought it. It wasn't until he brought it home and showed it to Louis that he realized he doesn't know anything about photography.

"That's nice, babe. But what are you gonna do with it?" Louis had asked. 

Harry had just shrugged, kissing Louis on the cheek. "I don't know, take nudes of you."

"iPhone quality has worked just fine for us so far," Louis had joked.

It's a few weeks later that Harry shows Cal the camera, asking him to teach him a thing or two about it.

**

They're at home in London with a few days off and Harry's lips are on Louis' neck. They've spent all morning in bed, and it's nice. 

Harry pulls off his neck, sitting up on Louis' thighs, getting a good look at the bright red mark he sucked into Louis' skin.

"Fuck, babe. You look so gorgeous," Harry breathes, thumb pressed into the bruise. "Let me, um, can I take a picture of you, Lou?" 

Louis slides his hands up Harry's thighs, nodding at Harry's question. Harry had expected Louis to say no, so he quickly climbs off of Louis in search of his camera before Louis changes his mind.

It's just the way everything, Louis' tan skin, dark tattoos, and bright red bruise stand out against the crisp white sheets. With those sky blue eyes looking up at him, it's something Harry wants, needs to remember forever.

"Got it," Harry murmurs as he positions himself back on Louis' thighs just like he was before but this time with his camera in hand. "Just look right at the camera, babe."

Harry snaps a few different pictures, each one more beautiful than the one before. "Model material," Harry smiles. 

Louis rolls eyes and takes the camera out of Harry's hands. "You're one to talk," he mumbles, setting the camera on their bedside table. "Mr. Gucci over here," Louis jokes as he flips them over, ready to spend the entire rest of the day in bed. 

**  
They're sitting outside at a small cafe in Paris. They have a show later but Harry hates to miss an opportunity to sight see and embrace the different cultures, especially when he can experience it with Louis. 

"Drink your tea," Harry says. "I wanna take a picture of you drinking it."

Louis rolls his eyes but picks up the tea cup in front of him. "Do you have to bring that thing everywhere?" Louis asks, referring to Harry's camera.

"Lou," Harry pouts. "I'm with my love in the city of love, I need to capture this." 

"You're so fucking cheesy. You're lucky I love you so damn much." 

"I love you too, now drink you're tea," Harry demands. "When have you ever refused to drink tea?"

Harry holds the camera up to his eye, squinting. 

"I didn't refuse, I'm just saying-" Louis is cut off by the sound of the camera going off. "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

Shrugging, Harry laughs. "You look cute when you get all feisty." 

"Oh my god," Louis mumbles. "Okay we're done here. Come on, to the Eiffel Tower." 

Harry only stops 7 times on the way to snap a few pictures.

**

They're in the States and Harry's not exactly sure where but he knows he has Louis and his camera. 

"What do you wanna do today, baby?" Louis asks from where he's still laying in bed, eyes closed. 

"Dunno," Harry answers. He's aimlessly scrolling through Twitter on his laptop on the other side of the room. "But if you don't get up soon you'll waste the whole day in bed."

"Or you can join me in bed," Louis suggests. "Because that, my darling, is never a waste of a day." 

Harry shuts his laptop and pads across the room to where Louis is laying on his stomach. Plopping down, Harry plasters himself on top of Louis. "Can't disagree with that," he says, dropping a few kisses on the back of Louis' neck. "But, it's a beautiful day! Wanna go for a jog?"

Louis groans. "No."

"Don't know why I asked," Harry laughs.

"Might go kick around. You can come and bring your camera," Louis suggests. 

Harry beams, rolling off Louis and laying on his side. "You're suggesting I take pictures of you? Oh my God. What's the date? Mark the calendar: the day Louis wanted me to take pictures of him."

"Shut up," Louis laughs, scooting over to give Harry a kiss. 

**  
They have six shows in LA and they're staying at their house instead of a hotel with everyone else. 

“Feels so good to be home,” Louis says, jumping up to sit on the counter.

Harry looks up from where he’s chopping up some fruit and smiles. “I know. I’m gonna cook us a proper dinner. So sick of eating fast food all the time.”

“You’re an angel, babe. What’s on the menu?” 

Harry opens the refrigerator looking at the contents he had purchased earlier in the day. “I bought some chicken earlier. We’ll do something with that,” he decides. Harry walks over to where Louis is sitting on the counter, placing his hands on Louis’ thighs. “and guess what, babe?”

Louis hums, leaning in for a kiss.

“You’re helping me cook,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. 

Louis gives Harry exactly three kisses before pulling back. “Oh am I?”

“Yep,” Harry tells him, grabbing Louis’ thighs and picking him up off the counter. “You can finish chopping this fruit, and make a fruit salad.”  
Harry kisses Louis one more time before setting him down. “Couples that cook together stay together, Lou.”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

He’s cutting the strawberries when Harry disappears out of the kitchen.

“H, where are you going? Are you sure you wanna leave me here by myself?” Louis yells.

A minute later Louis hears the sound of footsteps and the click of a camera.

“Better than the Mona Lisa,” Harry smiles, standing in the door way of the kitchen.

“I somehow doubt that me chopping strawberries is better than the Mona Lisa, but that’s flattering,” Louis laughs. 

Harry comes up behind Louis, placing a hand on Louis' ass. “How ‘bout a picture of this peach.”

“Jesus Christ,” Louis mutters, setting the knife down, turning in Harry’s arms. 

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Harry. A really fucking lot.”  
**  
It’s the end of the tour, and they’re drunk.

Harry is perched on Louis’ knee and Louis isn’t entirely sure what Harry has been rambling on about for the last twenty minutes but he loves the sound of Harry’s voice and the feeling of his thigh under his palm. 

He gives Harry another two minutes of rambling before he cuts him off with a kiss. Harry responds immediately, bringing his hand up to cup Louis’ cheek. 

They continue like that for God knows how long before someone is yelling at them to get a room. Louis pulls back, laughing, flipping off whoever it is that’s yelling. 

“I’m so glad I get to do all this with you,” Harry says into Louis’ ear. “Wouldn’t want to do any of this without you, Louis.”

Louis tightens his grip on Harry’s thigh. “Me too, baby. Big night, don’t you want to take a picture?” 

Harry perks up immediately, agreeing enthusiastically. He fumbles around, reaching for his camera which he set down on the ground next to him earlier in the night.

“Ready?” Harry asks. When Louis nods, Harry sticks his arm out in the front them, smacking his lips onto Louis’ cheek. He takes several pictures just in case. 

“I can tell that’s gonna be one of my favorites,” Harry smiles.

Louis pecks him on the lips. “You’re my favorite.”  
**  
It’s Louis’ birthday and Harry has been waiting for this day for a while.

“Ready for your present, babe?” Harry asks as he cleans up their plates, stomachs full from the breakfast Harry had made, special for Louis’ birthday.

“Yeah alright, although breakfast and a blowjob was a pretty good present in itself.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Food and sex, the way to your heart, I know. But here’s your actual present,” Harry says, presenting Louis with a box wrapped perfectly.

Louis accepts the gift, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you, baby.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet! Come on, open it!” Harry urges.  
“Okay, okay.” 

Louis tears off the wrapping paper and is met with a box. 

“A box, darling, you shouldn’t have!”

“Louuuuu,” Harry whines.

Louis smiles, opening up the box where he finds a leather book which appears to be a scrap book. He takes it out of the box and opens it to the first page which has the picture of him and Harry from the after party of their last night of tour, with a note.

To Louis:  
My best friend, my soulmate, the love of my life, the best person I’ve ever known.  
Happy birthday, babe! I love you soooooo much! Thank you for everything you do for me, and everything you do with me. I don’t know what I would do without you. The best moments of my life are with you, and here’s some of my very favourites.  
Love,  
Harry xxxxxx

Louis reads the note over before looking up and meeting Harry’s eyes which are trained on him. “Babe? What is this?” 

“Turn the page!” Harry instructs.

Just as Harry told him, Louis turns the page and is met by a collage of different pictures. Some are pictures of him, some are pictures of landmarks or places, and some are pictures of the two of them together, all taken by Harry. Each picture has something under it. The pictures of just Louis have poems. The landmarks and places have a date and name, and the pictures of them together have a memory from that day.

Lost for words, Louis looks back up at Harry. “Harry,” he rasps. “I don’t even know what to say. This is, wow, this so amazing.” 

“You like it?” Harry asks, biting his lip. Louis knows that means he’s nervous Louis doesn’t like it.

“Love it, baby. So, so much.” 

He looks back down and continues reading what’s on the pages, looking at each picture.

“You wrote these poems yourself?” Louis asks.

Harry nods, clearing his throat. “Yeah, um, yeah all of them. About you.”

There’s pictures of Louis doing everything from eating, to sleeping, to laughing, to playing football. There’s pictures from all over the world. 

There must be hundreds of pictures, and captions. Countless poems written by Harry himself.

Louis flips to the last page, and there’s a picture of himself from the summer. They were sitting outside and Louis’ head is thrown back laughing, the sun illuminating his skin.

“That’s my favorite, so I saved it for last,” Harry smiles.

Underneath it, it reads:  
When you go and I'm alone  
You live in my imagination  
The summertime and butterflies  
All belong to your creation  
I love you, that's all I do  
I love you

Louis runs his thumb over the poem before shutting the book and immediately launching himself into Harry’s lap. 

“Baby,” he cries. “Baby, thank you. How did you? How? When?”

Harry let’s out a watery laugh, shrugging. “I’ve been working on it since I first took that picture of you in our bed with the love bite, and I’ve been writing poems about you for quite some time now."

“I love you so much,” Louis breathes out before kissing Harry.

“I love you, that’s all I do, I love you,” Harry recites. 

“You’re the sappiest person I know, but you’re by far the best one I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr headscarvesandtattoos.tumblr.com


End file.
